Stuck in the Twilight
by DarkSplicer
Summary: The final clash with Xehanort is almost here, Sora doesn't feel like he's ready. What happens when Kairi and Riku show up to help and he gets a bit "more" than expected? (Rated M for mature things, sex, Yaoi, Futa, hints at other fetishes, etc. Series of Oneshots) Made to scar TheGamersJoint,inspired by KittenPawstheThird. If you're here then you looked for this you sick person. :P


**Hello everybody, welcome! This is my first fanfic of this type. There's a lot of "firsts" in here.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)**

 **The contents of this fanfic are not meant to be viewed at work, school, by minors, by your mom, by your dad, by your judgmental grandmother, by your dog, or by anyone in general. Includes Yaoi, Chicks with male equipment, characters being out of their normal, hints towards bestiality, all those lovely topics.**

 **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)** **(WARNING!)**

 **This fanfic is my first lemon, Yaoi story, Futa story, everything in general. I made it for TheGamersJoint (A.K.A Jared or Cynical) after some inspiration from KittenPawsTheThird and her wonderful KH fanfic "Hot Dog" which if I'm correct is over a year old now. Please go easy on me grammar wise, plot wise, etc. If you see mistakes though or have ideas please let me know. Let's get into it.**

Sora gazed through the window at the vastness of the Realm Between. His small room in the Mysterious Tower had the basics for a living space: Bed, Desk, Lamp, and Closet. In the center of the room was a circular rug with ancient runes on it courtesy of Yen Sid; it was supposed to aid in meditation and controlling the balance between light and darkness.

Sigh. "Tomorrow, the realm of light is going to be changed forever. We have to stop Xehanort, but what if I'm not strong enough?" Sora balled his hand into a fist and hit his knee. "What if I fail and one of us gets hurt? I can't let Aqua, Mickey, Ven, Riku, Kairi, and Lea down," Sora turned towards the door as it creaked open.

"Hey, can I come in?" Kairi poked her head in.

"Sure, I needed some advice," Sora said as he sat up on the bed. Kairi sat next to him and twiddled her thumbs.

"I'm worried about tomorrow, what if I never see you or Riku again? I can't bear the thought of losing you guys," Kairi whispered as she hugged Sora.

"It's okay, I was thinking the same thing. I'm worried I won't be able to withstand Xehanort's darkness. Everybody else has some protection against it. You have your status as a princess of heart, Riku has a resistance to darkness, Aqua was in the Realm of Darkness, Ven has been close to the darkness, Lea was a nobody, Mickey is a master. I don't have any protection against it." Sora sighed as he held Kairi close.

"Someone call?" Riku piped up as he stepped into the room.

"Hey Riku," Kairi motioned for him to sit. "We were just wondering about tomorrow. Plus Sora's worried about if Xehanort overpowers him with his darkness."

"I see, if you want I can show you how to control it." Riku replied as he sat with them.

"Really? You'd do that?" Sora inquired.

"Of course," Riku put Sora into a headlock and lightly knocked his and Kairi's heads together. "I am a Keyblade Master after all."

"Okay smarty pants," Kairi chastised. "Let's all sit on the rug so we can do this."

"Sure thing," Sora sat on the rug and watched his friends do the same. _They've been through so much, I'm glad we're all still friends. I gotta say though that they've grown a lot, both emotionally and physically._ Sora couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Kairi's body, taking in each curve from her toned thighs to her modest bust. She was perfect in every way that Sora could imagine. Then there was Riku; Sora admired everything about his older rival from his strength to his understanding nature. _I don't want to lose either of my friends, and if I were to tell Kairi how I feel about her I'll risk the final battle plus hanging out with Riku, but I also want to get this off of my chest..._

"Okay Sora, I'm gonna conjure an orb of darkness and I want you to focus on it, don't try and control it but act more like a guide to it. Channel it to move as you see fit."

"Okay Riku, let's try it." Sora began to breathe in slowly as Riku conjured the darkness and gently transferred it to Sora's hands. "Whoa, it's like a hurricane and a gentle heart all at once," Sora stated in wonder.

"Yeah, the more you understand darkness, the more likely you're going to be in redirecting it where you need it." Riku placed a hand on Sora and Kairi's shoulders as Kairi did the same to the boys. "Now for the hard part, what are you afraid of Sora?"

"I-I'm afraid of failing the worlds. I'm scared I won't stop Xehanort."

"But we'll be there with you Sora, just like Lea, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and I all were during our Mark of Mastery," Riku reassured him.

"What if you arrive too late? What if Lea had been a minute too late?" Sora trembled as the orb quivered. "I would be a Xehanort right now and I'd be hunting you down!" Sora cried out as the orb started bursting darkness everywhere. "I'm terrified of losing both of you! I love you both too much!" Sora passed out as the orb expanded and launched into Kairi, throwing her into the closet.

"Kairi!" Riku rushed into the closet and helped her out. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, how's Sora?"

"He passed out, nothing too terrible. He must have been keeping this in for months now." They lifted him onto the bed so he could rest.

"Hey Riku, what Sora said, did he really mean it?" Kairi turned to the eldest in the trio with concern in her eyes. "Do you really think he loves us?"

"Of course he does, he loves everybody he meets."

"You know what I mean, it seemed like he meant more to it than just friends," Kairi mumbled.

"Well, you're kinda right," Sora groaned as he sat up slowly.

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I love both of you guys so much, more than anything in the worlds. To me we're closer than friends, I need you guys," Sora admitted as he looked down. Within seconds he was tackled back onto the bed by Kairi and Riku.

"About time you said it," Riku smirked.

"I was wondering if you'd ever say that," Kairi said with an impish grin.

"I guess I am still a lazy bum on stuff like this," Sora chuckled as he held them close.

"Yes but," Riku said as he reached down and grabbed Sora's ass. "This lazy bum is now Kairi and I's." Sora groaned lightly as he grabbed two handfuls of ass. With little warning he latched his lips onto Kairi's and slid his tongue in to dance with hers. Kairi pulled away and grinned.

"Oh you are so getting my fine ass tonight Sora," Kairi trailed her finger down Sora's chest and stopped to clutch her abdomen.

"Kairi, you okay?" Sora and Riku both held onto her and lay her next to Sora.

"I-I feel too hot; please, strip me as fast as you can." Kairi panted as her eyes glossed over. Within minutes her jacket and shirt were off revealing her CC breasts and the purple bra holding them in place. Sora gently rubbed the soft globes of flesh while Riku got her pants off leaving her in silky pink panties. "Remove my panties boys," Kairi ordered huskily. Both boys carefully pulled her panties down and stared at her nether regions. There in front of them was a sight to behold; a massive pole of flesh rose between Kairi's legs, easily 2 inches around and nearly a foot long. Below that were two tennis ball sized orbs brimming with their contents. Underneath that it was like most other girls with a trimmed tuft of hair leading down to her unmarked lips and below that was her rosebud buried between her fleshy cheeks.

"Holy heartless Riku, do you see that thing?" Sora whispered to Riku.

"How could anyone not notice that monster." Riku replied while they stared.

"Mmmmm, you like this boys?" Kairi chuckled as she waved it in their faces. Both watched as they drooled slightly. "If you boys want some of mama's sausage and cream, then you gotta show me some loving?" Kairi rolled onto her left side and raised her right leg to reveal her holes. "I want you both to fondle each other while you feast from my love holes. Once I'm satisfied then we'll have our fun."

Both boys dove straight in with Riku masterfully wriggling his tongue into Kairi's ass while Sora went for the sweet nectar of her snatch. Sora shivered as Riku's hand slipped into his pants and rubbed the lance.

 _She tastes so damn good!_ Sora thought as he licked and fingered her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kairi's hand pumping up and down her shaft, getting ready to free the thick cream inside her. Using his free hand Sora grabbed Kairi's sack and caressed it slowly.

*groan* "That feels good boys, I think it's time for you to get your reward. First let's have you strip out of those clean clothes so they don't get dirty." Kairi trailed her finger along Riku's shoulder. Both of them nodded as they took their clothes off; Kairi took in the view of her two friends' naked bodies. Sora was pretty ripped from fighting the forces of darkness for so long, but so was Riku. Both boys had nice firm asses that Kairi knew would be great for her not so little friend. What got her dripping though was the sight of their aching erections, both leaking precum like a fountain. While Sora's was a little shorter than Riku's, it made up for it in thickness; Kairi could guess that Sora was about as thick as her while Riku was nearly as long as hers. "Let mama get some fresh cream to rub on her face." Both of them came over and held their staffs right before her lips. With a slight chortle Kairi grabbed both and started pumping them, rubbing the tips together and licking both.

"Oh god Kairi, where did you learn this?" Riku moaned as he held onto Sora, both of them biting each others ears lightly.

"I don't know, it just came naturally," Kairi nibbled on the tips and opened her mouth wide as she fed their hotdogs into her eager mouth. She wrapped her lips around them and sucked hard, swirling her tongue around them while fondling their sacks.

"This is so hot, I can't wait to pound both of you until you're tender," Riku groaned as he pulled Sora close.

 _I can't wait to stuff you boys full of my delicious batter._ Kairi groaned to herself while she stroked herself. She was quickly rewarded for her work with a double blast into her waiting mouth. Kairi gulped down as much as possible and rubbed what spilled out into her breasts.

Sora shook with excitement as he got on his hands and knees, presenting his rump for Kairi's pleasure.

"Mmmmmm, delicious," Kairi grinned as she smacked her new prize. In one fluid motion she mounted Sora and plunged her pole deep inside. "Now be a good boy and milk mama's cream out," Kairi chuckled as she pulled out to the tip and rammed back in, Sora's eager hole acting like a vacuum to suck her in. She watched with baited breath as Riku walked in front of Sora and held his shaft before Sora's lips, only to release a husky groan at the sight of the monster going into Sora's tight little mouth.

"Mwure bmmth bumpht lomke huuughes"

"What was that?" Kairi asked as Riku plowed Sora's face. "Speak up Sora."

*gasp* "I said that you're both built like horses, I'm being ripped apart here," Sora groaned before Riku resumed his actions.

"Oh no Sora, we're both MUCH smaller than horses. Maybe if you're lucky we'll get one for you to experience," Kairi smacked Sora's bum again as she noticed a puddle between his legs connected to his throbbing manhood. "However," Kairi leaned in and whispered in Sora's ear, "I think you're about to reach your limit so you better not spill mama's treat," Kairi snaked her hand around Sora's shaft and squeezed, cutting off any release, and then she groaned.

Sora whimpered in pleasure as he felt Kairi and Riku tense up inside him; seconds dragged on like hours until he felt Kairi explode inside him first, each pump filling him up more to feed his desire. Shortly after was Riku, Sora had to give one last nudge by staring into Riku's eyes and slowly pumping his rod with his tongue. Riku's own amount was a bit less and not as forceful, but it did have the flavor of sea-salt and fruit. Sora gulped it down eagerly and only when they were sated did he finally rest on the floor.

"Thank you guys, you're the best friends a guy could have," Sora murmured as he fell asleep.

"No Sora, we're the best lovers that you could have," Riku chuckled as he picked up the sleeping Sora and lay him on the bed.

"True, and good lovers always clean up their messes," Kairi winked as she leaned in and licked up what leaked from Sora's tender hole alongside Riku.

"So Kairi, do you want me to undo the spell now or later?"

"Let's wait until morning Riku, I want to know what it's like having a morning wood buried in your untapped derriere while Sora fills mine up,"

"Okay Kairi, we'll wait until morning, but once we have another romp I'm undoing the spell so Sora's not distracted by you with this horse meat flailing about," Riku messed up Kairi's hair and got in bed with Sora.

"Fine, but I have to ask, why did you agree to this transformation spell?"

"It's simple, I knew you were hesitant about admitting your feelings for Sora and making love with him, so I figured that this spell would give you the confidence to do it."

"I see, but why not something else?"

"Another simple answer, I want to experience both of you inside my ass at the exact same time," Riku smirked as he lightly stroked Sora's aching pole.

"Well then, we'll have to see about that in the morning then," Kairi smiled as she took the head into her mouth and licked slowly; a few minutes was all she needed to be rewarded with Sora's thick load filling her mouth. As she pulled away she turned and lay on Sora's other side, and with some small shifts she had one of her juicy nipples in front of his lips. Once she felt Sora sucking on it she brought Riku closer and mashed their lips together, sharing her spoils while their tongues wrestled.

"Jeez, by the time Sora wakes up he'll have us humping his legs in our sleep," Riku chuckled as he popped Kairi's other nipple into his mouth and gulped down her milk while his eyes closed.

"Yeah, goodnight Riku, goodnight Sora," Kairi kissed both of them on the forehead as they drifted into their respective wet dreams.

 **What did you think guys? I know it's not the best but I may make more one-shots like this, maybe a short story or two. Lemme know what you think.**

 **Also, if you bitch and moan about scarring you for life with this I did warn you at the start, you read this to the end.**

 **So what'll it be next? Sora and Kairi getting freaky at the farm? Riku and Namine having some "fun" with her drawing supplies? An Organization XIII orgy? Actually let's skip the last one. Leave your ideas down below.**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
